stacyplaysfandomcom-20200213-history
Ezra
Ezra is a camper in Dogcraft. He currently has been a huge help for Stacy as shown in many epawsodes. He is a Yoga Instructor, Info Desk Employee and Dog Rescue Assistant. In Dogcraft Origins In "Who Are You?", Stacy spotted Ezra in the Visitor Center with a camping lamp. Stacy assumed he was a newcomer and welcomed him to Dogcraft. Ezra Becomes Useful "The New Guy" was a bad epawsode for Stacy as she encountered many kerfuffles. First of all, two Dalmatians escaped, and she ran out of biscuits while trying to tame a stray Golden Retriever near Addison's Academy. Worst, Madeleine didn't have any biscuits for sale. Much worse, Stacy wouldn't even be able to breed a new Poodle! Luckily for Stacy, Ezra came over and handed Stacy a stack of biscuits. Stacy was suprised to also find the Golden Retriever and the escapee Dalmatians as well, meaning that Ezra is an expert with dogs. Stacy thanked him for his help. Ezra the Yoga Teacher In "The Yoga Class" Stacy noticed that the Spaw was getting some customers, so she went to investigate. She toured around before coming to the yoga room and finding Ezra teaching a yoga class. There was a mat reserved for Stacy. She attempted what Ezra was doing, but she couldn't quite do it. Ezra's Sheepdog A little bit after "The New Guy", Stacy went to check on Ezra, only to find him not at the Visitor Center. Stacy then went to the Pet Shelter to find him along with a English Sheepdog. Stacy decided that Ezra would run the Pet Shelter, along with taming the Sheepdog. In Epawsode 299, Stacy grabbed some biscuits and went to tame the dog, only to find that Ezra already tamed it and named it "Good Boy". Stacy allowed Ezra to keep Good Boy as he seems to like him. Mutts! In "Mutts in Minecraft", Stacy checked to see how Ezra was adjusting to shelter life. Stacy then saw all the cages were filled with Mutts- Stacy's favorite dog breed. Stacy was very proud and giddy on how Ezra braved his life just to rescue more dogs for Stacy. She decided that every epawsode she would rescue a dog from the shelter and name it. The following have been rescued: # Tori, a deer-spotted Dalmatian # Nelly, a cream-patched Beagle # Major, a brindled Great Dane # Marissa, a gray Dachshund with beautiful eyes # Alyssa, a pumpkin-colored Pug # Mia, a black and white Poodle The Nether In "The New Nether", Stacy went to tame who would later become Nellie, only Ezra and Good Boy weren't there. Stacy then assumed both had traveled to the Nether so Stacy took a peek to see if they were. What she found was astonishing. Ezra had remodeled the Nether into a hub. The hub has two couches, several windows which you can see the dogs Ezra has been rescuing traveling in minecarts, glowstone chandeliers hanging brightly and the portal covered in a set of doors for pet-proofing. The nether hub is made out of nether bricks. The old tunnels remained how they were. Stacy was also surprised to find Marrowlyn, her skeleton horse from One Life. Stacy thanked Ezra for changing the nether and saving Marrowlyn. She also hoped it was ghast-proofed. The next epawsode, Stacy remodeled the tunnels to represent what they were. The Mega Taiga has a spruce tree with a podzol and fern path, the Mesa has a striped hoodoo with a red sand and dead bush path, the Ice Spikes have a ice spike with a packed ice path, the ocean has nothing. The Jungle has a jungle tree with a melon path. Stacy gave Ezra a supply chest but he seemed to disagree on it. Kitten Drama In "The Mouse Kitten" Stacy was doing some construction work on the Undead Horse House when Ezra climbed up to Stacy and told her to come to the shelter pronto. Stacy followed Ezra, thinking it was a dog who needed rescuing. Stacy then looked in a cage and found a kitten. Stacy remarked at how beautiful his eyes were. Ezra told Stacy the kitten was very sick, so she rushed the kitten to Dr. Nineheeler. Stacy told K everything while she checked on Page. The epawsode ends on a cliffhanger with Stacy pleading K to fix him. This relates to Pipsqueak, Stacy's new kitten with the FIP virus. It later turns out that this was Pipsqueak. Trivia * Ezra formerly was a camper who lived in the Visitor Center. * Ezra owns two dogs. * Ezra is believed to be an expert with animals. * Ezra sometimes goes to extreme heights just to impress Stacy. Category:Dogcraft Characters Category:Character